Volviendo a ti
by tefi98
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocieron en Chicago en 1918...que pasara cuando ambos se vuelvan a encontrar 80 años después?
1. Mi vida

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 18 años, tengo el cabello de color café oscuro, un color de ojos color topacio, mi piel es pálida como una hoja de papel y fría como el hielo… por qué? Porque soy un vampiro. Llevo más de 80 años en esta vida. Siento que he perdido la esperanza de volverlo a ver. A quién? Pues al hombre que me robo el aliento cuando aún era humana.

Flashback

_Era en la época de 1918 estaba trepada en un árbol en el parque a dos cuadras de mi casa y a ser acerco un joven muy apuesto  
- Disculpe que hace ahí trepada? Apuesto que a su padre no le gustaría._

Bajé rápidamente del árbol ya que el chico tenía razón, a mi padre El sheriff del pueblo no le gustaría nada que su hija se esté trepando en los árboles. Y me fijé que era un joven de mi edad, muy apuesto , con cabello color broncíneo, unos ojos profundamente verdes en los cuales me hundí hasta olvidar todo, pero el joven tomo mi mano y reaccione contestándole

-Por favor le pido que no le diga nada a mi padre- con la voz un poco preocupada.

-Por supuesto- me dijo y me alivie – pero- se me paro el corazon- me gustaría que aceptara a dejar escoltarla a su casa-  
-De acuerdo, es un trato-le dije con otra sonrisa y nos encaminamos  
-No es que quiera ser entrometido pero que estaba haciendo ahí trepada?- pregunto cortésmente el joven

-Quería ahogar mis penas leyendo un libro-le dije sinceramente con una sonrisa triste

-Disculpe pero porque ahogar sus penas?- preguntó

_- Vera acabo de cumplir 17 por lo que mi padre está aceptando a varios chicos para cortejarme, cosa que no me gusta mucho- respondí_

_-Porque, apuesto que a muchas señoritas le gustaría recibir los cortejos de los caballeros- pregunto extrañado_

_- Si pero eso no es lo que yo quiero, a mí me gustaría continuar estudiando y aprender más- dije sonriendo y pensando en lo que yo lograría hacer._

_-Que le gustaría aprender?- pregunto curioso_

_-Literatura, me encanta leer, me gustaría llegar a ser una escritora- respondí suspirando_

_-Apuesto que usted es una jovencita muy independiente verdad?-pregunto_

_-Tiene toda la razón – y me comencé a reír, el solo sonrió  
Sin más seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos a mi casa y dijimos que si no volviéramos a ver no actuaremos como si nos conociéramos, sino que si nos reconocíamos nos sonreiríamos, lo que me dio un buen presentimiento, se despidió de mí con un beso en mi mano y se fue._

_Fin Flashback_

Como poder olvidar al hombre de tus sueños, cada vez que recuerdo como sentía que me iba enamorando más de él, pero ahora todo estaba en el pasado. Después de salir de ese pueblo empecé a dedicarme en mi sueño imposible… que ahora se había vuelto posible, pero no capaz de dejar corre mi sentimientos hacia él, ¿Qué mal hacía en pensar en él? Así que empecé a pensar en el día que todo empezó mientras viajaba con Rosalie mi mejor amiga y por así llamarla mi hermana, la convertí en 1933 y desde ese entonces estábamos juntas, y decidimos ir a ese pequeño pueblo al noroeste en el estado d Washington llamado Forks, un nuevo hogar… un nuevo comienzo….


	2. Reencuentro

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia...

Reencuentro...

Días después de encontrarme con ese chico misteriosos, nos encontrábamos en el parque y nos sentábamos a charlar, empezamos a descubrir varios gustos similares, como la música, o nuestra pasión por la lectura, no nos habíamos dicho nuestro nombres y habíamos pasado así 2 semanas , sin saber nuestros nombres y sin que nuestros padres supieran de nuestra amistad pero un día…

_Flashback_

_Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama cuando mi madre me despertó diciendo que me pusiera mi mejor vestido ya que había un joven muy guapo que quería que viera, no era como si otros no habían venido, pero que se le podía hacer? , así que sin más me vestí y baje con mi madre y me quede en shock, era el chico con que me he estado encontrándome_

_-Hija quisiera presentarte a este joven llamado Edward Measen- dijo mi padre Charlie  
-Buenas Días me llamo Edward Measen, y me gustaría conocerla- dijo con una sonrisa y al tiempo que estiraba la mano.  
Me puse a pensar, con todos los jóvenes que han venido a cortejarme, he descubierto que solo buscan la pequeña fortuna de mi padre y los negocios, pero en lo que he conversado con él, solo le interesa conocerme, así que no vi cómo negarme_

- Isabella Swan mucho gusto- le dije estirando mi mano y sonriendo mientras él le daba un tierno beso y me sonrojaba.

_Así fue como empezamos a charlar sin que nuestras familias pensaran mal, y siempre se presentaba con un beso en mi mano a pesar de que nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, a medida que iba conversando con el sentí que ya no lo podría dejar ir, Edward me invitaba a dar un paseo por el parque, a cenar o ir a un concierto de piano. Todo era estupendo hasta no supe más de él ,un dia dejo de venir, mis padres no sabían nada de ellos. Descubri que habían contraído la gripe española que estaba azotando la ciudad, todos los días iba a verlo, quería saber como estaba, hasta que un dia llegue al hospital y me dijeron que había muerto, sentí como mi vida se derrumbaba, mi vida no podia tener sentido si el no estaba así que corrí hasta el bosque y no supe más de mi._

Fin flashback

Después de tratar de superar la perdida me gradué como escritora y editora apenas las mujeres lograron obtener el título. Forks era otra oportunidad de tratar de empezar de nuevo, ya que cada vez que nos asentamos nunca me sentía cómoda, por lo que viajábamos constantemente , me encanta escuchar el sonido de la lluvia atravesó de los árboles, y aparte porque no es un lugar muy soleado podríamos andar durante el día, así que le daría una oportunidad. Todo estaba listo para nuestra llegada, había comprado una casa adentrada en el bosque, y nos había inscrito en el instituto.

Acabamos de llegar pueblo y a nuestro nuevo hogar, y era de noche, esa casa era más que perfecta, era de 2 pisos , casi todas las paredes eran de cristal, y los pilares de madera, decorada con los cuadros que hemos recopilado durante los años, los muebles eran negros y blanco a juego y uno que otro jarrón con rosas blancas ( mi favoritas desde siempre) y un estudio, mejor llamarlo una biblioteca personal ya que había más de 200 libros, era todo un sueño.

-Bella deberíamos ir a cazar-dijo rose mirando distraídamente la ventana  
-cierto mejor no arriesgarnos- dije

Y sin más salimos corriendo al bosque para cazar algún animal, cuando empezamos a buscar signos de vida encontré un león de montaña, y rose unos venados, dimos un paseo por bosque cuando olimos a 6 vampiros más, y de pronto los teníamos de frente.


	3. Reconociendote

Los personajes le pertecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia…

Reconociéndote

Empecé a observarlos y eran 4 hombres, y 2 mujeres. Todos tenían el color dorado en sus ojos, e iban en parejas, un hombre tenía el cabello rubio como la miel ,muchas cicatrices de batalla y sostenía a una chica de baja estatura con un cabello muy oscuro, otro hombre tenía el cabello negro y muy musculoso, y el otro hombre también era rubio, pero era suave el color de su pelo, y a su lado había una mujer de cabello color caramelo, por último estaba un hombre parado con cara de haber visto un fantasma, era un poco musculo, pero no tanto y con cabello color broncíneo..… No podía ser era él! era Edward! Estaba en shock, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que lanzarme sus brazos, pero me contuve, que pasaba si ya no me quería de la misma forma?

-Bella?  
-Edward no puedo creerlo eres tú!- no resistí más y me lance tan fuerte que terminamos en el suelo  
- Bella!-dijo alegremente, levante mi cara sin dejar de reír- Bella! O por Dios Bella como te he extrañado!

Mi corazon salto de alegría al escuchar que me había extrañado, sonreí inconscientemente pero un carraspeo nos hizo dar cuenta que había más gente, así q nos levantamos del suelo aun abrazados y sin parar de reír.

-Me pueden decir que pasa aquí?- pregunto el joven del cabello color miel, no le prestamos atención y seguimos con nuestro juego.

Edward Measen un placer-dijo mientras cogía mi mano derecha y la besaba

Isabella Swan, el placer es todo mío-dije tratando de no reír pero no aguantamos más y nos reímos mientras el resto nos miraba como si estuviéramos como locos. De pronto me sentí más calmada y apartamos la mirada de nosotros para prestarles atención, todos nos estaban viendo por lo que enterré mi cara en el pecho de Edward muerta de la vergüenza y el me abrazaba, vi como algunos se sorprendieron.

-Que fue eso Bella?- me pregunto Rose confundida y cruzándose de brazos.

-Que pasa Edward?- pregunto una señora de cabello color caramelo

-Lo siento mama-dijo,- Ella es Bella, Bella ella es Esme y Alice- dijo apuntando a la señora de color miel y a la joven de pelo color negro intenso- y ellos son Carlisle, Jasper, y Emmett- dijo apuntando al señor que estaba a lado d la señora llamada Esme, al chico que tenía sujeta a la chica pequeña, y al hombre musculoso

-Un placer soy Isabella Swan, pero pueden decirme Bella, y ella es mi hermana Rosalie- dije yendo hacia Rosalie y abrazándola  
-Hola- dijeron a coro  
Esperen como es que se conocen?- pregunto Carlisle mientras un brillo peculiar se encendía en sus ojos  
-Es una historia larga- dije  
-Pero tampoco muy larga- dijo Edward contraatacando, de pronto cogio una roca y se la lanzo a Emmett- vamos a casa para contarles?-  
Claro- dijeron todos

Fuimos corriendo, saltamos por un y en menos de 2 minutos llegamos a la puerta. La casa era simplemente hermosa! Tenia 3 pisos, todo el lado este tenia paredes de cristal, loa muebles blancos y a juego con la casa. Nos guiaron a la sala y Carlisle tomo la palabra  
Tomen asiento- dijo todos nos sentaron en parejas, Rosalie se sentó con Emmet ya que Edward practicamente me arrastró prácticamente al sofá para dos.

-Ahora si como se conocieron-pregunto Jasper  
-Bueno Edward y yo nos conocemos desde 1918-dije y sonriendo y recordando aquellos tiempos  
-La tenías bien guardada _Eddy- _dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada y me comencé a reír más y todos se me quedaron viendo confundidos menos Edward… claro él lo sabía  
_-E_se es el nombre que le ponía cuando nadie nos escuchaba- dije riendo y Edward solo hizo una mueca  
-Nos pueden contar desde el principio por favor- dijo Carlisle con curiosidad

Les conté todo lo que hacíamos juntos desde que nos encontramos en el parque y las veces que salíamos al parque, al teatro. Mientras le contábamos, él jugaba con mi cabello, y lo olía, me tenia abrazada por la cintura Esme al igual que Carlisle tenían una mirada que no supe descifrar, Alice prácticamente estaba saltando en el sofá mientras que Jasper la abrazaba, y Emmett nos veía con una mirada pícara,

-Bella Rose les gustaría ir de compras- dijo Alice con un brillo un poco aterrador en los ojos

- Claro – respondimos al unisono, yo no muy convencida

-No sabes en que te has metido- me susurro Edward al oído

-Oye!- Alice le tiro un cogin del sofá y todos nos reimos

de pronto recordé la pregunta mas importante, la que me he estado haciendo desde que lo encontre

Edward?-dije apenas en un susurro y triste  
Si?- contesto el  
Porque te fuiste?- dije y todos nos miraron a Edward y a mí , menos Rosalie que se encogió en su asiento, ella sabia todo desde el principio….


	4. La verdad

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer...la trama es mia...**

**La verdad**

-Bella lo siento de verdad, me hubiera encantado ir y explicarte todo-dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz- pero hubo… hubo un problema que no se pudo solucionar.  
-Que paso?- pregunta confundida y adolorida de que no me dijera la verdad francamente-ya no me querías?-  
-No! Como podes pensar eso?!-me dijo, cogió mi cara entre sus manos y continúo-eras lo más importante de mi vida…y ahora lo eres de mi existencia- y me beso la frente y me abrazo.  
-Al parecer nos dieron un momento de privacidad-rio, y yo le sonreí, después de explicarme que el motivo de haberse ido fue la gripe española.

-Como están?-pregunto Carlisle  
-Estamos bien- dije con una sonrisa abriendo los ojos ya que tenía la cabeza recostada en su pecho, todos sonreían pero a Esme se le notaba más el brillo en sus ojos.  
-Oye Bells- pregunto Edward, y encare una ceja - si yo tengo un apodo ridículo tu también no?...pero como así estas convertida?- pregunto Edward y un escalofrió paso por mi espalda y negué con la cabeza- Bella- dijo con su tono mando pero irresistible

Qué le iba a contar ahora? No quería recordar eso, nadie los sabía, ni siquiera Rose, ella me lo había preguntado tantas veces, y todas le conteste que no hasta que se rindió y no me pregunto más.

-Está bien- respire y comencé

Flashback

Mi madre me había pedido que vaya al mercado a comprar algo que se le había olvidado, eran las 6 de la tarde, las personas se estaban retirando ya, así que no había mucha gente, andaba sumida en mis pensamientos sobre el compromiso, un compromiso forzado diría yo, mis padres sabían que no me quería casar con él, tan entretenida estaba que no sé cómo termine en un callejón oscuro y alguien apareció atrás mío

-Por qué tan sola pequeña?- pregunto con una voz hermosa pero algo en ella no me caía bien así que retrocedí un paso y él se acercó a mi tan rápido que estaba alado mío y sobándome la mejilla me estremecí al contacto y una sonrisa malvada apareció.

-No te asustes- susurro y empecé a correr pero me tiro contra una pared haciéndome dar un duro golpe en mi cabeza, en menos de un segundo sentí que algo me mordió en el cuello y todo se volvió negro

Fin Flashback

No me di cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que Edward me sentó en su regazo me acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmarme  
Que paso después?- pregunto Esme con una mirada de preocupación  
Desperté sola- dije encogiéndome de hombros aun en los brazos de Edward  
Como así tiene los ojos dorados? -preguntó Carlisle con una curiosidad evidente

-Cuando desperté como todo neófito me moría de sed pero al ver las conocidas caras salí corriendo al bosque y empecé a cuestionarme que debía hacer, y de la nada capté el olor de un león de montaña- me encogí de hombros- no lo pensé dos veces y lo ataqué, después ya más calmada me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer ahora, pero no volvería ir con mis padres, no soportaría hacerles un daño, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, por lo que me empecé a cuestionar que haría con ellos. Me daba pena no ir con ellos, pero también me alegre.

-Porque te alegraste?- dijo Alice confundida  
-No me quería casar- dije encogiéndome de hombros y Edward me aferraba más  
- Con quien te ibas a casar?- pregunto Edward  
Te acuerdos de Jacob Black?- asintió- mi padre lo arreglo una semana después de que desapareciste- dije en un susurro agachando la cabeza pero él se rio- de qué que te riese- le dije pegándole en el pecho y todos se le quedaron viendo.

De que el siempre andaba presumiendo a todos los jóvenes que te casarías con él, que tu padre lo aceptaría y otras cosas más, y ahora te tengo yo- y me abrazó por la cintura

Si pero no creas que será tan fácil- le dije parándome con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante

Claro que lo sé- dijo con _su_ sonrisa- con lo terca que eres- Todos se rieron y Rose asintió -que hiciste una vez que te fuiste?

Empecé a viajar ganándome uno o dos títulos, y después conocí a Rose- dije sonriéndole

Como se conocieron? – pregunto Emmett claramente interesado por ella

Les conté como la había salvado cuando su "prometido", la dejo tirada en la calle dada por muerta, vi como Emmet le pasaba sus brazos al darse cuenta de que estaba sollozando, cuando nos volvimos a tranquilizar, hablamos sobre los títulos que yo y Rose hemos obtenido y los cuales aún me gustaría aprender, el gusto de Rose hacia los carros, y muchas cosas más, pero como todo lo bueno en el mundo acaba, era de prepararnos para ir instituto

-Disculpen pero tenemos que irnos-dije levantándome y viendo mi reloj de la muñeca  
-A dónde vas?-pregunto Edward extrañado  
-Rose y yo nos inscribimos en el instituto- dije y apareció una sonrisa – no me digas ustedes también no?- asintió con una sonrisa boba- vamos Rose hay que alistarnos para ir- dije sonriendo

-Quieren que las pasemos viendo?-Pregunto Jasper  
-No gracias, Rose quiere presumir su auto-dije con una sonrisa  
-si como no, como si no quisieras presumir el tuyo-dijo le sonrei en respuesta  
-Podemos verlos?-preguntó Edward  
- No- dije y me hizo un puchero y unos ojitos de perro arrepentido-los verán en unas horas!-dije riéndome

Nos despedimos y salimos corriendo directo a casa para cambiarnos y recoger los autos para nuestro primer día del instituto….

* * *

No creo que Tanya aparezca...pero quien sabe de los Volturi?...


	5. Celos?

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer...la trama es mia...

**Celos?**

Edward P.O.V

Hace más de 80 años que no la había visto, el haberse convertido solo la hizo verse más bella, quería asesinar al que la convirtió en esto, pero también le agradecia, pero aun no podía creerlo, mi hermosa Bella había pasado conmigo y mi familia toda la noche, en cuanto dijeron que se inscribieron en el instituto mi corazon comenzó a latir de nuevo a pesar de que no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Mi familia me agobiaba con sus pensamientos, en especial Carlisle, Esme, y Emmett. Mis padres estaban felices de verme con Bella, y Emmett no dejaba de fantasear con Rosalie, y de paso molestarme. Jasper y Alice no eran tanto pero si molestaban. Ahora que me pongo a pensar no he podido _ oír _ la mente de Bella era ..…extraño, en fin deje de pensar ya que Alice me molestaba para alistarme e irnos en mi volvo.

Llegamos como todos los días y nos quedamos recostados sobre mi carro para esperar a las chicas y entrar juntos, y nos dimos cuenta de que habían llegado ya que todos los estudiantes se quedaban viendo a los autos y a ellas, yo me quede igual que ellos embobados pero solo tenía ojos para _mi _ Bella. Estaba vestida con unos zapatos negros, un pantalón blanco una blusa azul marino y una chaqueta negra, Rosalie por otra parte iba de zapatos rojos, pantalón negro una blusa roja con una chaqueta negra, y ambas tenían el pelo suelto.

Todos los hombres empezaban a tener fantasías con ellas, y ellas eran la envidia de las chicas, cuando nos vieron se acercaron hacia nosotros, sin mirar a los chicos que se les estaban ofreciendo , Abracé a Bella por la cintura y ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, para sorpresa de todos Emmet le cogió la mano a Rosalie y nadie dijo nada para no romper el encanto.

-Wow chicas-dijo Alice- Ustedes si saben vestir!  
- Si pero es difícil que Bella se deje poner maquillaje- dijo Rose con una sonrisa, y Bella le regreso otra

Estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal que el timbre nos hizo reaccionar dando un salto. Rosalie y Bella fueron a recoger sus horarios mientras nosotros nos fuimos a nuestras clases. Todas las clases eran aburridas, y para colmo Newton estaba en la misma clase que yo.

_-Mmm las nuevas están que arden!-Penso el asquroso de Newton-pero quien se ha creido Cullen para cogerla asi!, ya verán ella no se resistirá a mis encantos-_ puff que encantos serán

Para la hora del almuerzo todos en la escuela habían visto a Bella y a Rosalie, al parecer alguno ya se habían acercado para "ayudarles en algo" pero ellas los habían rechazado, mi familia no dejaba de sonreír, y Jasper no dejaba de mirarme sorprendido por mis celos hacia los chicos que fantaseaban con ella. En nuestros tiempos nadie se atrevia a pensar asi de una dama, pero ahora pufff. En la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Bella fuera de mi clase.  
Hola- dijo tímidamente  
Hola le dije- y la cogí por la cintura, escuche los pensamientos de las otras chicas

-_quien se cree ella- pensó Jessica  
-no me cae bien! Porque ella,yo soy mejor que ella si el se diera un tiempo….- Fantaseaba Lauren  
-que le pasa por que la coge así!- pensó Mike y Tyler-__le di un beso en la frente lo que la hizo esconder su cara en mi pecho avergonzada y ellos no daban crédito a lo que había hecho._

Nos fuimos caminando hacia la cafetería donde nos encontraríamos con los demás.

-Q tal t ha ido?-pregunte

-Bien-dijo- será que coincidiremos en alguna clase?-pregunto "enojada" con un puchero

-No se tal vez, que clase te toca?-pregunte con una sonrisa

-Biología-dijo y yo sonreí- te toca ahora no- asentí con una sonrisa de idiota, durante el almuerzo Alice no dejaba de hablar de una salida solo de chicas a Port Angels , y me di cuenta que Rose quería a Emmett y Emmet a ella, no les iba a decir nada, ya que era cuestión de tiempo que eso saliera a la luz. Me puse a pensar, que es Bella para mí?

El almuerzo termino, Bella y yo nos fuimos caminando entrelazando nuestros dedos sonriendo , tal y como lo hacíamos en esos tiempos felices, hasta que me encontré con la mente de Newton!.

Camino hacia nosotros con una sonrisa… _"Bella aceptara salir conmigo, nadie se resiste a mi"_

-Hola Bella… Cullen- _que hacen juntos…y tomados de la mano!- _quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo el viernes.- _ y quien sabe…si quiere ir mas alla…_

Me enfureci de inmediato, pero decidi mejor jugarle una broma…


	6. La broma

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia...

**La broma.**

Bella POV

Edward se acercó a mí y me susurro con velocidad vampírica y discretamente –" Te va a invitar a salir…acepta se me ocurrió una idea y Alice vio que va a funcionar"- en cuanto de acerco pregunto

Hola Bella … Cullen...quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo el viernes- y esperanzado, G-E-N-I-A-L… hoy era jueves y pretendía que saliera con el , Edward me golpeo suavemente las costillas para que aceptara, le iba a decir que no pero alguien que va a estar muerto respondió por mí – A Bella le gustaría ir al cine…. Te esperara en la entrada-… y sin más me agarro de la mano y salimos corriendo hacia el parqueadero…. ….me la cobraría caro…muy caro.. Lo mire con una ceja alzada y le pregunte con una voz calmada..

-¡Que fue lo que Alice vio para que me obligaran a salir con el! – ok prácticamente se lo grite…pero entiendan…como voy a aceptar salir con el!... – me las pagaran!- le dije con una cara seria.- y muy caro- salí rápido hacia mi carro enojada hasta que el me cogió el brazo y me dijo

- Lo siento, pero sera divertido,- le seguí viendo con enojada- lo que Alice vio fue- me susurro al odio…bueno debía admitir que era chistoso…

-Sabía que te iba a convencer- me dijo con _su_ sonrisa

- Ni te creas que te has salvado- le dije con una cara de despreocupación- igual tú y Alice me las pagarán-

Me quedo viendo, con su mirada " de yo sé cómo hacer para que no estés enojada" - Por lo visto nos hemos saltado la hora de Biología no?- me pregunto con una sonrisa… y como faltaba una hora cogimos nuestros carros y nos fuimos a mi casa para hablar sobre la "cita" que me prepararon.

Edward me ayudo a escoger un atuendo para salir, yo pensaba en una falda y una blusa con una chaqueta…pero el señor mandón no me lo dejo…así que me decidí por un jean negro con una blusa roja y una chaqueta pero tampoco me dejo usar tacones así que tuve que ponerme un flat rojo.

Como a la hora apareció Alice recriminándolo a Edward por hacerme cambiar de atuendo, y entre ella y Rose comenzaron a buscar la ropa que usaría, pero don celoso, nos la dejo pero lograron que cambiara los flat por unas botas negras con un poco de tacón.

-Vaya… por que los tortolitos se saltaron las últimas 2 horas- dijo Emmett moviendo sugestivamente las cejas, si pudiera sonrojarme estaría más colorada que un tomate.

-Calla Emmett- dijeron al mismo tiempo Edward y Rose- lo dudo mira sus caras- termino Rose con una sonrisa malvada, lo que hizo que todo el mundo ría.

Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela ya que desde ahora el plan empezaba, primero Rose iba a hablar con Mike en el estacionamiento para contarle mi ausencia de hoy "supuestamente me iba a visitar a un pariente en Port Ángeles" por eso él no me iba a recoger a la casa.

Estaba viendo sentada desde el auto y vi como Rosalie le hablaba en el pasillo y discretamente asentía con la cabeza. Cogí el walkie talkie ( idea de Alice) -Fase 1 completada, ahora me dirijo a Port Ángeles".

-Hola, lista?- dijo es voz aterciopelada que reconocería en cualquier lado,_ él_ estaba parado desde el lado del copiloto

-Hola, si vamos- entro y partimos juntos hacia el cine,- Ahora empecemos la Fase 2- compramos 4 entradas para una película de terror, 1 para Mike y yo y las otras 2 serán para Emmett y Rosalie que nos ayudaran para "ambientar" el suspenso, y nos quedamos al pie de la acera esperándolo

-Bella ya está todo listo- me dijo Edward- falta poco para que venga Mike-me miro- ahora me da pena dejarte en sus garras- levante la mano y se mejilla acariciándolo , y le dije –

-Tranquilo…si te hace sentir mejor haremos que se haga pipi en los pantalones- se rio y me dio un beso en la frente – pero tú y Alice me las pagaran muy caro- dije con una voz seria.

- Ya vienen- dijo y desapareció. Espere como unos 10 segundo y apareció Mike vestido con una camisa roja una chaqueta negra con un jean, y su imborrable sonrisa ugghhh que asco! Bueno que empiece la función! Puse mi mejor cara de mentiras y camine hacia el …esta sería una noche muy larga.

-Hola Bella- se quiso acercar para darme un beso pero se escuchó un ruido en los botes de basura

- Hola Mike.- le dije alejándome a una distancia prudente- vamos ya está por empezar a la película-

-Claro, por cierto en cual quedamos- dijo con la cara esperando que no sea una romántica, me quería reír de su expresión pero- quedamos en una de terror- dije con una falsa mueca para hacerlo sentirse más "confiado" al momento de "consolado". Entramos y me pregunto si quería canguil con una soda, pero se lo rechacé ya que supuestamente mi "abuela me dio algo de comer" así que entramos.

La película estaba súper aburrida, ni siquiera le preste atención creo que se trataba sobre una presencia de alguien en la casa, sinceramente me divertía mucho ver a Newton temblando con miedo por de película. Seguramente Rose y Emmett lo estarían viendo ya que están detrás nuestro. De vez en cuando Emm hacia ruidos diferentes lo que asustaba a Newton. Salí de la película aburrida, pero mi acompañante salió poco y más temblando, pero no lo demostraba dado que yo estaba cerca….uff hombres quien los entiende… le dije a Mike que iría al baño para refrescarme, y Rose "mágicamente" aparecía y nos fuimos al baño así que saque mi walkie talkie y dije

-Fase 2 completada, ahora viene o bueno-. . .

* * *

Espero que este bien..y disculpen por la demora


	7. La broma parte 2

**La broma parte 2**

_-Fase 2 completada, ahora viene o bueno-_

-Empezaremos una vez que salgan, justo cuando vayan llegando vamos a poner una tela con clavos para que las llantas se perforen, después ya es trabajo de los chicos – dijo Alice, me despedí de ella y me fui a buscar a Mike, estaba coqueteando con otra chica, hasta que me vio y salió corriendo a mi encuentro. _Más perro no puede ser _

-Nos vamos-pregunte estoy fingiendo ansiedad y bueno un poco divertida por ver como se hace pipi en los pantalones

- No te gustaría ir a otro lado–dijo esperanzado, se quedo quieto mientras esperaba mi respuesta

-La verdad es que no, ya he estado fuera todo el día y estoy cansada- mentí

-Está bien vamos- dijo con voz apagada

Entramos al carro y nos dirigimos al autopista, cada vez nos alejábamos más, y entrabamos a la carretera. Cuando íbamos llegando, el carro se sacudió y bajo la velocidad, y poco a poco fuimos parando. Trate de no reír cuando vi la cara de Mike, estaba con la boca abierta. Trate de recomponerme y le pregunte con una voz "temerosa"-

-¿Mike que paso?- se volteo a verme con una cara de pánico.

-No se- dijo y se bajo del carro para ver que paso- ehhh Bella las 4 llantas están desinfladas, ahora que hacemos- pregunto con la voz a punto de llorar quería reírme en su cara en vez de preocuparme, me baje rápidamente, saque mi celular y escribí un mensaje sin que el me viera-

- Fase 3 completada, chicos ahora- les di la señal para que ellos nos guíen al bosque

- Sabes creo que he estado por aquí, a unas cuadras hay una gasolinera, ven vamos a ver si hay alguien que nos pueda ayudar- le dije con "miedo" en mi voz

- si, vamos no quiero que te hagas daños- dijo con "preocupación" en su voz, aunque creo que la preocupación era más por el que por mi

Mientras caminábamos en medio de la oscuridad, comencé a sentir que los chicos nos rodeaban, y entonces comenzaron los sonidos extraños, algo parecido a un hombre lobo mezclado con un tigre o yo que sé que cosas se estaba inventando Emmet.

Ehhh que es eso QUE ES ESO, AUXILIO- Mike comenzó a gritar como desesperado.

Tranquilo, seguro debe ser los perros de la playa que está cerca, no te asustes- le dije mientras trataba de no reírme.-

En eso paso un camión grande que hizo que un charco de agua sucia salpicara el pantalón de Mike, no aguante mas y me reí descontroladamente.

Pero que cosa más desagradable, quiero irme a casa- decía Newton casi a las lagrimas

En eso apareció el volvo de Edward "casualmente"- Hey, Newton que te paso, a caso tu mama no te dijo que eso se hace en el baño.- dijo burlonamente- Bells, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

No gracias Cullen yo la llevare- dijo Newton tratando de salvar su hombría

La verdad, Edward es que si quiero, tengo que dormir, y ponerme al día ya que falte hoy. Pero Mike ese caro está dañado mejor deja que te lleve Edward- fingí preocupación en mi voz.

No, ve tu yo me quedo aquí-

Y así me subí al auto, cuando estábamos a dos metros de distancia de Mike nos comenzamos a reír escandalosamente. Después de todo "salir" con Mike no fue tan malo, aunque Alice y Edward me las pagaran.


	8. Planeando la declaración y recuerdos

**Planeando Declaración**

Edward POV

Cuando llegamos a mi casa ya estaban todos los chicos ansiosos por saber cómo había terminado el plan, aunque Alice sabía perfectamente como había terminado no entiendo su entusiasmo de contarlo. A penas pusimos un pie en a la casa nos jalaron dentro a los 2.

-Por favor, saben perfectamente que salió estupendo.

Bella y yo les contamos con sin perdernos nada, y detallando las caras que puso Newton, como lo esperamos todos rieron, en especial Emmet con sus carcajadas. Los únicos que no estuvieron del todo de acuerdo fue Esme y Carlisle justificando que era "un pobre chico ilusionado" Si pero lo que no sabe mi querida madre es los pensamientos que ese "pobre muchacho" tenia de _mi _Bella… mi Bella? Síp, MI Bella.

Rose y Bella se fueron a su casa, aunque yo hubiera querido que se queden, sabía que no podía exigirle algo mientras no le pida formalmente algo. Así que fui a buscar a mi sabiondo hermano Jasper para que me ayude, aprovechando que Esme y Carlisle fueron de caza, y Alice se llevó a la fuerza Emmett por dañarle sus zapatos, estábamos solos y sin que nadie escuchara.

-Hey, Jazz ¿estás ocupado?- le dije mientras entraba a su habitación estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro

-No, entra – dijo mientras dejaba el libro en su velador

-Bueno quería preguntarte… ¿cómo te le declaraste a Alice?- me miro con una ceja arqueada

-Un poco rara esa pregunta,- de pronto sentí vergüenza- pero bueno. La verdad fue no difícil tu sabés que cuando encontramos a nuestra pareja nos corresponde…pero si me puse tenso, en ese tiempo viajaba solo, y no tenía tanta cercanía con nadie, pero cuando la vi, y sentí sus emociones tan fuerte, tan… alegres.- se perdió en sus recuerdos viendo la cara de Alice - ¿ A qué viene la pregunta?

- Bueno, quiero pedirle a Bella vuelva a ser mi novia pero no sé , ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos, nadie sabe esto más que tú, teníamos un noviazgo de casi 1 mes, pero ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar creo que ya no me quiere de esa forma- dije triste - sabés que estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio-

-Espera no sabía que ustedes fueran novios?-pregunto sorprendido y confundido

-No actué como tal cuando nos reencontramos, pensé que no me quería más y me había olvidado, tu como la sentiste?

-Primero fue un shock, después una alegría y últimamente con mucho amor…y una pizca de venganza?- medio pregunto

-Si fue por obligarla a salir con Newton, pero no sé cómo se vengara….sabés estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio- dije recordando

_Flashback_

_Estaba nervioso por decirles a mis padres sobre Bella, pero era algo que ya lo tenía decidido, y nadie me haría cambiar de opinión_

_-Padre Madre, quiero pedir la mano de Bella al Jefe Swan- les dije a mis padre, ellos dejaron de hacer sus cosas para mirarme. Mi padre fue el primero en acercarse con una sonrisa y me dijo:_

_-Qué alegría hijo, pensé que sería yo al ir a pedirle la mano de Isabella a Charles- rio un poco- ya tiene pensado cuando ir?-preguntó_

_-Pensaba en 2 días, para conseguir un anillo, y esperaba que fuera mama la que me acompañe a buscar uno- la mire con ojos de borrego_

_-Claro hijo, pero- le dio a mi padre una mirada significativa- tiene algo que decirte o darte- mi padre saco una cajita de terciopelo negra de la caja fuerte de la sala y me la tendió_

_-Este es el anillo de mi abuela, es especial- abrí la caja para toparme con el anillo más bello que pude toparme, era plata con dos diamantes medianos, y un zafiro en medio__**( no podía ponerle el anillo que tiene Elizabeth si seguían vivos)**__ era simple, pero no por ello menos lindo, era justo lo que necesitaba sabiendo cómo es Bella con las cosas._

_-Enserio me lo das?- le pregunte a mi padre, asintió diciendo_

_-Eres mi único hijo, y me gustaría que se convierta en una tradición- dijo sonriendo, y mi madre se metió a la conversación diciendo_

_-A mí me gustaría poder darle a mi nieto mi anillo- mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos_

_Estaba decido iría mañana a pedirle que fuera mi esposa, pero el mundo tenía sus propios planes_

_Fin Flashback_

-Qué paso después- preguntó

-Mi padre enfermo justo al día siguiente, así que lo pospusimos pensando que no era nada grave- pero cuan equivocado estaba-

_Flashback_

_Hoy le pediría a Bella que fuera mi esposa, estábamos mi padre y yo en la sala esperando a mi madre termine de arreglarse. A mi padre lo notaba pálido y cansado podrá ser que él tenga gripe? Deseche ese pensamiento de una, no era médico, pero todo lo que me enseñaba Carlisle sobre la gripe encajaba con el aspecto a simple vista de mi padre. Justo mi madre aparece interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones_

_-Bueno ya estoy lista vamos-dijo caminando hacia mi padre- estas bien querido?- le pregunto preocupada, ya que empezó a toser con fuerza_

_-Papa, estas bien?-me acerque para revisarlo, no tenía mucha experiencia en medicina, pero sabía algo del tema- Mama ayudame a llevarlo a su cuarto- dije levantándolo con cuidado_

_Cuando llegamos al cuarto lo deje tumbado en la cama y baje corriendo a pedir que llamaran a Carlisle, llego no en más de 15 min. El confirmo mis temores, mi padre tenía gripe y era peligroso que este en la casa por eso lo llevaron al hospital mientras mi madre y yo veíamos como se lo llevaban. Trate de consolar r a mi madre pero me sentí mal, empecé a toser como mi padre, lo último que recuerdo de haber soñado con mi Bella…_

_Fin Flashback_

-Ahí fue cuando te enfermaste?- preguntó- no sabía que recordaras eso-

-Es algo que me ha venido atormentándome desde mi transformación- susurre, me miro haciéndome una pregunta con la cara- porque si no me hubiera enfermado, ni mis padres Bella y yo hubiéramos podido casarnos y tener familia, pero no fue así, por mi culpa ella esta así!- oculte mi cara entre mis manos. Jasper me puso una mano en mi hombro

-Edward nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, todo paso por alguna razón, piensa que tiene otra oportunidad para poder vivir felices por mucho tiempo, ahora solo tiene que asegurarte que tu declaración se impresionante, no es para disculparte- dijo por la mirada de culpabilidad- es porque ella te ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo, cada vez que te ve se puede ver que lo hace con mucho amor, y no necesito mi don para saberlo-

- Gracias Jazz, me ayudarías a pensar como poder hacerlo?

-Claro- le empecé a contar los gustos de Bella por casi 1 hora y decidí cual sería la forma de pedirle volver a ser mi novia, ahora solo tenía que esperar para demostrarle mis sentimientos por ella


	9. Declaración

**Declaración**

**Bella P.O.V**

Estaba recostada en mi casa después de haberle contado a los Cullen sobre la broma que le jugamos al asqueroso de Newton, casi todos se rieron, menos Esme que nos regaño por haber asustado al "pobre"chico. Desde hace rato estoy pensando todo lo nuevo que ha pasado. Un mensaje de texto hizo que regresara al mundo real.

_¿Qué vas hacer hoy?_

_Edward._

_No se, no tengo nada planeado para hoy._

_Bella._

_Entonces, aceptarías salir conmigo? Como los viejos tiempos, también me gustaría hablar contigo a solas._

_Edward._

Mmm, salir con Edward no sonaba nada mal… pero dejar a Rose sola? No se… por cosa del destino ella entro a mi cuarto

-Oye Bells quería saber si no te importaría que te dejara sola, es que..bueno…como los chicos ya llegaron, Emm me invito a salir…pero si no quieres quedarte sola no voy- enserio, alguien quiere que vaya con Edward.

-No te preocupes, Edward tambien me invito a salir… pero no se- responí dudosa

- Vamos Bells, es la oportunidad perfecta para hablar de lo que ha pasado últimamente, se que no han hablado, y que hay algo que no mes has contado- dijo arqueando una ceja- pero eso te tiene intranquila, y te lo noto en la mirada.- me sentí culpable por no haberle contado antes.

- Es verdad, lo que no te he contado es que… Edward y yo fuimos novios- lo dije casi susurrando el final

- Queee!- Rose lo gritó muy alto, que me tuve que tapar los oídos- por que no me lo has contado- inquirió ansiosa

-Por que no sabia si el seguía sintiendo lo mismo por mi-

-Pero si fueron novios…significa que se compormetieron no?- demando ansiosa

- La verdad verdad no nos comprometimos, nuestro noviazgo fua algo mas como… Romeo y Julieta- dije

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto confudida

- Verás…el me pidió ser su novia...pero llegamos al acuerdo que no se lo diríamos a nuestro padres sobre ello, porque si se lo comunicábamos a nuestros padres, ellos mismos nos habrían puesto la boda para menos de 1 mes, nosotros queríamos seguir asi, sin presiones, ni nada, y ninguno se opuso, dijimos que al cumplir los 3 meses de secreto noviazgo se lo diríamos, pero Edward no regreso.- se lo dije con una voz triste, y una sonrisa melancólica

- Y no sabes porque?- pregunto-

- Creo que fue convertido. Esa es una de las icognitas que tengo-

-Entonces ve y pregutnale, que quiero saber todos los detalles- me miró con picardía

Suspire- Creo que tienes razón, el haberme dejado sola me dolió y me duela mucho-

-Bien nos vemos en la noche- me guiño el ojo y salio corriendo a ver que ropa de ponía.

Me apresure a contestarle

_Si me gustaría salir… yo también tengo algunas preguntas :) por cierto, a dondes piensas lelvarme?_

_Bella_

_Sera sorpresa, pero te puedo decir que no lleves tacos ;)_

_Edward._

Suspire y me fui a mi closet, opte por un jean negro con unos converse de igual color, y una blusa azul un poco escotada, con un sueter blanco, deje que mi pelo caiga en suaves ondas por mi espalda. En eso sonó el timbre, y baje a velocidad vampírica.

-Hola - le dije con una sonrisa timida.

.- Hola, Bella estas verdaderamente hermosa – dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba

Como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta del carro, mientras estuvimos dentro del auto nadie dijo anda simplemente se escuchaba canciones clásicas en la radio, aunque creo que era un CD. Pero por algunas razón el silencio no era incomodo todo lo contrario. Se estaciono a la entrada del bosque.

¿ Qué hacemos aquí?- le dije curiosa

¿Puedes acompañarme sin hacer preguntas porfavor- me dijo con puchero que lo hacía ver más adorable

Bueno – dijo no tan convencida, me ayudo a bajar tomándome la mano, y no la solto en todo el camino, se sentía bien estando asi, era como ... natural.

Caminamos aun tomados de la mano durante 15 minutos hasta que Edward me tapó los ojos con sus manos.

Oye!- me queje

Es una sorpresa- dijo y me guió por 2 minutos hasta que me solto y pude ver lo mas hermoso en mi vida


	10. Novio y propuesta?

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia...**_

**Novio/Novia?**

Bella P.O.V

Me quede anonadada tantos años de vida y no había visto anda más hermoso era un prado lleno de flores violetas, blancas, y amarillas. Me tomo la mano y me guio al centro, la tensión, el miedo y el nerviosismo estaban presentes, pero no por ello hacia este lugar menos hermoso.

Bueno creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar no?- dijo con una voz nerviosa

Si supongo que ya era hora no?- dije igual – de que quieres hablar primero?

Bueno me gustaría saber algo- dijo con una voz seria - aun me quieres?- me pregunto con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

Me quede en shock, sabía que me iba a preguntar eso, pero no tan pronto y tan directamente.

Si- le dije un suave susurro agachando la cabeza, ahora era yo la que tenía una pregunta- tu aun me quieres?- dije mirándolo a los ojos

Eso no se pregunta – dijo cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos- aparte de ser la criatura más peligrosa del planeta, también eres la más hermosa- acaricio como una suave brisa mis mejillas , se sentía bien estar así- nunca me hubiera podido olvidar de ti, pase mucho años en la soledad al no tenerte- sonrió acercándose - pero ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos no te quiero volver a perder- susurro en mi oído y me abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Porque cuando nos reencontramos no me dijiste nada?- pregunte en una voz baja aun entre sus brazos

Porque pensé que ya no me querías- dijo- vi tu confusión, alegría y tristeza, no entendía por que la tristeza, pero cuando saltaste a mis brazos fue diferente. Creeme que tomo todo mi autocontrol para no darte un beso, pero mis inseguridades me controlaron.-

No podía creer, y lo más importante es que el aún me quería, después de tantos años, después de haber conocido a tantas personas, no me dejaba de lado, aun me amaba, y esta entre sus brazos el lugar más seguro para mí en este mundo, sintiendo su calidez y ternura.

Me separe un poco de él, y cogí su rostro entre mis manos, tenía los ojos abierto, y esperando el rechazo. Pensaba que lo iba a rechazar después de haberle dicho que aún lo quiero? Hombre tenía que ser, a pesar de ser inmortal algunos no aprovechan para aprender de las mujeres. Cerró los ojos y desvió un poco su mirada, lo obligué a verme y le dije:

-Te amo- acaricie su mejilla y mechones de cabello, su rostro parecía que se había iluminado

-También te amo- dijo con la sonrisa ensanchándose más.

No pude más y lo bese, empezó lento y suave, demostrando todo el tiempo perdido, nuestro primer beso, si el primero, no podíamos arriesgarnos que nos vieran, sin mencionar que al volvernos novios "fugitivos" como él lo decía, no duro más de 2 semanas. De pronto el beso se volvió más demandante y me tumbe encima del cómo no necesitábamos respirar. Interrumpió el beso y me pregunto:

Bella, quizás sea apresurado, pero no quiero volver a perderte, ya fue muy duro la primera vez, no creo que soporte otra- se pasaba la mano por su cabello una señal de que estaba nervioso, sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo

- Bella desde el momento en que te vi, supe que eras lo que necesitaba, el día que iba ir a tu casa, el día que desaparecí de tu vida, no le iba a preguntar a tu padre si podía ser tu novio, le iba a pedir tu mano, no quería perder tiempo, quería que te casaras conmigo para estar juntos sin presiones. Sé que acordamos que no diríamos nada al principio… pero conforme pasaban los días, todas la dudas que tenía sobre contraer matrimonio se disiparon- abrió la cajita y brilló un anillo- esto te ha estado esperando hace casi 80 años, Isabella Marie Swan tendrías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- me quede en shock literalmente, jamás pensé que se volvería realidad.

-Si si si!- grite y me lancé a sus brazos, me puso el anillo y mientras lo admiraba le dije- no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando que lo preguntaras… Te amo- y nos volvimos a besar.

Estuvimos otras 2 horas sentados charlando de todo lo que hemos pasado en estos años separados, de cómo queríamos la boda. Quedamos que sería algo sencillo en el patio de la casa, no habría mucha extravagancia, todo sería pequeño solo conocidos. Ya era de noche, todo se sentía tan tranquilo, la suave brisa corría sin molestar, estaba recostada sobre su pecho viendo las pocas estrellas que las nubes permitían hasta que una llamada nos interrumpió, ya decía yo que todo estaba tan tranquilo.

Respondió su celular, se escuchaba a una Alice muy imperativa- Calmate que no te puedo entender nada- en serio- bueno allá vamos

-Sera mejor que regresemos, Alice dice que hay invitados y que a los 2 nos pondría felices-dijo- vamos, me sorprende que no haya visto algo sobre lo nuestro-

Me tomo la mano y nos fuimos corriendo por el bosque, se pudo oler varios rastros, pero 2 me resultaban familiares. Seguimos corriendo hasta parar enfrente de la mansión Callen, cuando entramos a la sala había 7 vampiros que no pude reconocer, pero al parecer los Callen los conocían y Rose estaba colgada del cuello de…..Nathan, O POR DIOS, pero si es Nathan!

Nathan viajamos por unos años juntos, pero después quiso ir a explorar Europa, pero nosotras no queríamos ir, ya que empezábamos la universidad, por primera vez y estábamos emocionadas. Así que decidimos separarnos, pero manteníamos el contacto con cartas, llamados etc.. Pero no sabíamos nada del desde hace unos 2 años, y ahora lo tenía enfrente mío.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me sonrió, camine a paso lento hacia el con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro. Cuando estuvimos cerca nos abrazamos. Pero recordé que nos tenía sin noticias desde hace 2 años, así que le peque un zape en la nuca.

Auuu!, porque me pegaste- dijo separándose de mí y sobándose la cabeza- que te he hecho yo- humm ahora se hace el inocente

No se será estar desaparecido por 2 años es poco?- me cruce de brazos y lo desafié con la mirada- al parecer nos has olvidado.

No es cierto, como me voy a olvidar de mis hermanitas favoritas?- arquee una ceja- lo siento, cuando nos separamos me fui a Europa y después viaje por Asia y camine por el océano y termine en Alaska- dijo sonriente, se separó de mí y termino junto a una de los que no conozco- mientras caminaba por los pueblos de Alaska me encontré con Tanya en el bosque- le cogió la mano- y no la he podida dejar, intentaba escribirles pero se perdió la última carta que tenia de ustedes con su dirección- dijo apenado

Está bien, pero como así aquí- le pregunto rose, ahora que lo pienso es una buena pregunta,

La verdad fue idea de Carmen y Eleazar, querían venir a visitar a sus primos, y debo preguntar qué haces aquí?

Negué con la cabeza- elegimos el lugar al azar- me encogí de hombros, se quedó pensando y fijo su atención hacia mí, lo vi sorprenderse y me agarro la mano izquierda porque…- O POR DIOS!- grito, vio el añillo- te vas a casar!, al fin! pense que te quedarias solterona – todo el mundo empezaron a reirse, y se dieron cuenta de que iba a ver una boda y en vez de las risas se escucharon gritos se , menos los recién llegados- y…quien es el novio, a quien le tengo que dar mis felicitaciones por aguantarte?- bromeó, le pegue en el brazo, y me hizo la ofendida. – No me lo tomes a mal, te quiero pero eres muy terca, gruñona y molestosa- lo enumeró con los dedos y sonrió, y yo muy maduramente le saque la lengua y me refugie en los brazos de Edward que me recibieron gustosamente.

Humm- nos examinó con la mirada- así que tú eres el pobre que tendrá que soporta a esta molestosa -lo fulmine con la mirada

Nos podrían decir cómo se conocen?- pregunto Alice

Entre Rose y yo le contamos brevemente los 10 años que viajamos por Estados Unidos, las ciudades, entre otras cosas. Descubrimos que los recién llegados eran los Denali, cada uno con su pareja, eran Eleazar con Carmen, Irina con Laurent, Kate con Garret, y finalmente Nathan y Tanya

Tenemos que comunicar algo- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa- Nat y yo nos vamos a casar!- casi lo grito, Esme, Alice, Irina y Kate se levantaron y saltaron sobre ella felicitándola, los chicos se pararon y la felicitaron de una forma mas tranquilas que las mujeres, al final solo quedamos Rose y yo.

Te deseo la mejor suerte con el- la abrazamos al mismo tiempo y dije- pensé que no habría alguien que aguante a este miedoso- " yo no soy miedoso" dijo con una cara de ofendido- si claro, no decias lo mismo cuando perdiste la apuesta y tuviste que bailar en un club para gays- todo el mundo se puso a reir imagiandoselo

_Flashback_

_Estabamos en San Francisco, estábamos en una feria los 3, justo en los juego de destreza, Nat y yo apostamos que si yo ganaba el bailaría en un bar para gays esa noche, y si el ganaba yo lo haría en un club normal, y no nos podíamos negar, ya que el empezó a molestarme con un chico._

_Estábamos 2-1 hockey sobre mesa y era llegar hasta 3._

_Te gane!- le grite- ahora a cumplir- sonríe con malicia, 2 horas mas tarde estábamos en ese bar._

_No fue difícil que lo dejen trabajar por una noche, já con Rose y sus encantos nadie que sea hombre le decía que no. Nosotras nos reíamos mientras los hombres se lo comían con la mirada, justo un señor gordo y sudado le pidió sus "servicios", y lo intento besar, no aguanto mas y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que un humano podia._

_Al dia siguiente el estábamos por el parque cuando el mismo señor del que huyo el ayer le pidió una cita-_

_Vamos se que te vas a divertir- dijo mientras rosaba los hombros y el pecho con un dedo- que te parece si vamos por un helado- Rose y yo no aguantamos mas y nos reimos, Nat nos lanzo una mirada furiosa, pero solo hizo que nosotras nos riéramos mas, hasta que nos miro con una cara de suplica y tuve que intervenir-_

_Lo siento, pero mi novio no saldrá con nadie que no sea yo- deje coquetamente, y me paso un brazo por la cintura- y aparte no creo que quiera salir con alguien que sea hombre, asi que adiós- le hice con la mano. _

_El señor se fue indignado, mientras que otra vez nos moríamos de la risa y el nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. Lo único que hicmos las dos fue abrazarlo._

_Fin flashback_

Alice literalmente salto de alegría al ver que tenia que hacer dos bodas, decidimos que haríamos la mia con Edward primero aquí en el jardín, y después la de Nat y Tanya en Alaska.

Todo estaba en su lugar, me iba a casar con el amor de mi vida, el que había perdido hace ya mucho tiempo, y ahora que lo encontré nunca lo voy dejar irse de mi vida.

* * *

Quiero agradecer mucho a karolay28, marieisahale, elyzmaki, maleja twihard, brujcullen, sarah solorzano, vane cullen swant, isa28, eddieIlove, vivicullenhaleswan, que han estado junto a mi creando la historia, y ahora gracias a liney2104 intentare hacer los caps mas largos… gracias por todos los reviews!

Espero poder actualizar pronto

Tefi98 :D


	11. Planes

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia!**_

Bella

**PLANES**

Después de haber contado las noticias Alice literalmente secuestro a todas las chicas y a los novio para empezar a planificar la bodas. Nos sometió a mí y a Tanya para escoger nuestro vestido por 3 largas horas. Estaba entretenida en un vestido muy bonito cuando sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro, era la de Nat.

Podemos hablar- me pregunto serio, me guio al balcón- es Él verdad?- pregunto, ya se a quien se refería.

Sí, es el- no tenía caso mentirle el sabría la verdad- como supiste?

Fue fácil la verdad- le mire diciéndole con la mirada que siga- antes tenías la tristeza escrita en los ojos, cuando me hablaste dé el por primera vez se te notaba tan enamorada- sonrió- solo espero que esta vez puedan estar para siempre, todos merecemos ser felices- termino

Espero que te vaya bien con Tanya, parece buena chica- le sonreí sinceramente,

Lo es – me dijo con una sonrisa sincera- debo tener una charla con él, debo saber con quién está mi hermanita-puso un brazo en mi hombro sonriendo- vamos.

Edward P.O.V

Cuando conocí a Nathan no me dio buena espina, pero al escuchar la conversación que mantuvo con Bella me hizo sentir culpable, por mi culpa estuvo así durante más de 80 años. Ahora al ver sus recuerdos veo que ha sido de gran ayuda para levantar su ánimo durante un tiempo.

Venían entrando cuando Nathan me pidió hablar contigo. Íbamos saliendo cuando Bella le dijo "Si le haces algo creeme que te las vas a ver conmigo Nathan!" le di un beso antes de irme. Una vez en el rio empezó a hablar.

Que queréis de Bella? – pregunto, vaya el tipo era directo

La quiero más que a mi propia vida. Le dije sinceramente

Sabés ella me contaba mucho de ti, pero no todo-

Quiere que te cuente mi historia- asintió - El día que se lo iba a proponer matrimonio, mi padre se contagió de la gripe española- le conté- todo fue muy rápido, la siguiente en caer fue mi madre a las 2 horas, y luego yo, 4 horas después de mi madre- Carlisle me convirtió una hora después de la muerte de mi madre, estuve con él desde ese entonces

_Ósea que no la dejo por querer-_ No fue lo más duro que he hecho desviando la mirada al rio.

_Como supo lo que pensé?-_ como supiste lo que pensé si no lo dije.

Leo mentes – se quedó en blanco

Así de sencillo leés mentes?- pregunto en shock, asentí- wow, pensé que Bella era la única con don- que?

Ella tiene un don?- asintió

Ella es un escudo mental, le puedes leer la mente?- negué con la cabeza-ahí está tu respuesta a la pregunta que no tenía respuesta

Después de la escena del rio seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que una llamada nos interrumpió:

_¡Nathan mas te vale traer a Edward en una pieza porque si no te hare cenizas!- dijo una Bella muy molesta_

_Okey ya vamos __– uy que genio tiene__, me miro y me palmeo el hombro- suerte con ella- sonrió y nos fuimos a la casa_

Cuando llegamos Bella vino hacia mí y me abrazo- quieres escuchar música-pregunto, asentí y nos fuimos a mi cuarto j– Cuidado Eddy y no perviertas a mi nueva hermanita!, y tu Belly bells no hagas nada de lo que yo haría!- grito Emmett, todo el mundo se rio menos, Carlisle, Esme que lo miraban desaprobatoriamente.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y cerramos la puerta con seguro para evitar que nos molesten nos besamos durante un largo rato de pie en la puerta. Hasta que se separó y me miro a los ojos- Te amo- me susurro y escondió su cara en mi cuello,- también te amo- le conteste mientras le tomaba la cara delicadamente y la besaba hasta que el beso subió hasta convertirse en uno pasional, iba a seguir hasta que un grito nos separó bruscamente.

Edward Bella dejen de hacer cochinadas y vengan que se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea-

Los siento –dije avergonzado

No te disculpes, yo también tengo la culpa por dejarme llevar- susurro avergonzada, iba a protestar pero con una mirada me callo.- Vamos que Alice nos va a matar si la hacemos esperar.

Bajamos las escaleras tomados de las manos y cuando nos sentamos el de siempre empezó a hacer sus cometarios

Vaya con que han estado jugando eh- dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas sugestivamente

O callate no somos tu para andar haciéndolo en todas partes- dije un poco molesto

_Edward si alguien se entera antes de que yo lo diga tu colección de música lo va a pagar- pensó Alice_ no se a que se refería hasta que…

Pues se me ocurrió que como la boda de Bella y Edward se acerca podríamos hacer una despedida de soltera/o para ellos!- chillo Alice con energía de sobra-

Esa noche acordamos que mi boda con Bella seria dentro de 2 meses ya que Alice se quejó que no podría hacer la boda perfecta en pocas semanas, pero nosotros solo queríamos casarnos ya! Pero no podíamos contradecir a Alice.

Desde ese día han pasado mes y medio, estábamos a 2 semanas de la boda, y Alice seguía con las despedidas de soltero/a pero hasta ahora ninguno de los 2 cedía.

Vamos bells será divertido!- trataban de convencer a Bella- Vamos Ed sabes que ocurrirá lo he visto.- dijo con una sonrisa que se comió al gato-

No, no lo será, conociéndolas a ustedes nos meteremos en muchos problemas!- dijo el amor de mi existencia

Ya verás que no, hasta ahora no he visto que nada malo ocurrirá!- suspiramos como rendimiento

Decidieron que todas las chicas, incluyendo a Esme y Carmen, irían a un night club de LA, Alice y Rose querían ir a Las Vegas, pero la única condición para que aceptamos era no ir ahí. Nosotros iriamos a New York.

No sé cómo nos dejamos convencer, pero estábamos en la comisaria por haber "causado" un disturbio público. Todo fue gracias a Emmett…

_Flashback_

_Vamos chicos hay que divertirse! – Emmett trataba de animarnos a todos, pero sabíamos que si lo seguíamos terminaríamos en problemas- agg vamos! No nos meteremos en problemas! _

_-__Bueno hay que darle una oportunidad- pensaba Carlisle y Eleazar_

_Decidimos que le haríamos caso así que nos dejamos llevar de él y Jasper ( que fue contagiado por su entusiasmo. Decidimos ir a un bar, y Emmett empezó con su locuras_

_Carlisle Eleazar, les pediría mientras estemos celebrando la despedida de soltero de nuestro Eddy y Nathy , que no se sorprendan por lo que haremos, no es nada de otro mundo….. para nosotros, pero para ustedes puede que no les guste. Así que les pido que por esta noche no sean nuestros padres- Dijo serio_

_Vamos a jugar…Verdad o Reto- dijo con una sonrisa- el que no acepta el reto o la pregunta, pagara una sesión de belleza con Alice- sonrió malévolamente- yo empiezo- giro la botella y callo sobre Jasper, lo miro con una cara de desafío_

_A ver, Jazz verdad o reto?-_

_- __como si no lo supiera __ pensó Jazz- Reto, - Emm lo pensó por un momento, está decidiendo entre hacer que baile un striptease sobre la mesa te reto a que salga a la calle a conquistar a una chica _

_- __No le digas nada- pensó Emmett- __ pues te reto a que te pongas ropa de mujer, lleves a alguien 6 meno yo, y salgas de aquí cantando "Gives you hell" o "pretty woman" por las calles- dijo con suficiencia. Nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta, nadie podía negarse todos habíamos aceptado el trato, y nadie quería ir con Alice incluyendo Jasper, a pesar de ser su esposa sabe que cuando va con ella y es castigo lo hace mil veces peor._

_- Esta bien- dijo resignado- y escojo a todos estaban tensos y pensaban " no a mi" yo incluyéndome obviamente- a Edward- mi cara debió ser todo un poema, no podía ser yo! Lo mire esperando a que se retracte._

_- Por que yo!- casi le grite y fue cuando lo escuche la verdad- No ustedes lo planearon! Por qué me hicieron esto!_

_- Vamos Eddy es tu despedida de soltero!, como crees que voy a dejar que no hagas nada ridículo,- dijo con una sonrisa- al parecer no me conocés lo suficiente- termino meneando la cabeza con una sonrisilla._

_Mire a Carlisle, Eleazar, y Nathan suplicándoles con la mirada que me ayuden pero se negaron. Me las iba a cobrar y caro._

_Salimos del bar, Jasper pensaba que no se iba a vestir, já pero al final Emmett gano yo tenia una minifalda roja con una blusa negra, y Jazz tenía otra igual pero en azul y rojo, empezamos a cantar como unos borrachos para tratar pasar desapercibidos pero escuchamos unas sirenas y luces. Y 2 hombres se bajaron… Oh oh los policías estaban enfrente nuestro._

_Estan detenidos por causar un disturbio público- estamos en problemas_

_Fin Flashback_

Estábamos en la cárcel Jazz, Emmett, Nathan, Carlisle, Eleazar y yo. Emmett trataba de ayudarnos con los policías diciendo que fue su idea, nunca pensé que lo iba hacer, pero recordó una conversación con Rosalie, nunca había tenido tanto miedo, y Nathan por intentar también ayudar a Emmett le pego sin querer a un policía. Asi que estábamos aquí los 4 barados, Carlisle y Eleazar trataban de ayudarnos con todas las influencias que tenían, pero Emmett nos obligo (literalmente ) a todos que dejemos cualquier cosa que nos identifiquen, ya que si teníamos que huir no nos identificarían. Já eso fue la cosa mas estupida que pudimos hacer, eso los metió en la cárcel a Carlisle y Eleazar, por no llevar documentos.

Ahora teníamos que ver una forma de huir antes de que llamen a nuestras novias/esposas porque si no se nos armara la grande con ellas.

A este fic no le queda mucho! Máxim caps.

El _subrayado_ es para los pensamientos y como siempre el_ curvado _ es para los flashbacks


	12. Atrapados

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía!**_

Bella P.O.V

**Atrapados**

Estábamos en un bar de Chicago, Edward logro convencer al duende demoniaco de Alice que no vayamos a Las Vegas. Alice tenia pequeñas visiones que no las entendía, pero no les prestaba mucha atención ya que varias de ellas no tenían sentido. Habíamos ido a un concierto que justo había empezado. Cabe decir que a nuestros encantos nadie nos puede decir que no, Alice había conseguido asientos de primera, y pases para los camerinos los cantantes eran muy guapos. Después se le había ocurrido ir a varios centros comerciales para comprar la ropa adecuada para la luna de miel.

Había intentado escaparme varias veces pero un duende siempre me encontraba gracias a mi olor, deseaba tanto que pudiera ocultar mi rastro! Habíamos entrado a varias tiendas pero ninguna le gustaban a Alice, y a Rose, por lo que seguíamos a la busca de la ropa indicada. Mis esperanzas crecían cada vez más ya que no me torturaban haciéndome probar esa ropa. Estábamos en la salida cuando alguien pego un grito, y nos volteamos para ver quién era y de pronto me encontraba dentro de Victoria Secrets. HORROR era lo que demostraba mi cara. Sabía que si entraba ahí Alice y Rose me harían probar todos los conjuntos que hayan en la tienda. Tendría que escapar… pero mi pensamiento debió de haberse notado en mi cara que Alice y Rosalie estaban a mi lado cogiéndome por los brazos impidiendo mi escape. Entramos y las chicas empezaron a buscar "ropa" si a eso se le puede llamar.

Alice enserio no quiero usar eso- le dije mientras señalaba el conjunto de lencería rojo que no dejaba nada para la imaginación, era súper pequeño y muy ajustado

Vamos Bells que no quiere engatusar a Eddy? Vamos no será cosa de otro mundo, seguramente Edward ya te ha visto sin ropa, esto no es nada… solo es para darle un toque de diversión!- dijo Alice, pero al ver mi cara muerta de vergüenza ahogo un grito – nunca lo han hecho verdad?!- negué con mi cabeza- nunca nunca- seguí negando- ni siquiera cuando eran humanos?

Por Dios Alice No nunca jamás! Ya feliz N-U-N-C-A hemos hecho "eso"- le dije en un susurro para que nadie me escuche, al parecer tuve éxito pero solo con los humanos, ya que en 2 segundo llegaron Rosalie y Tanya. Esme y Carmen habían ido a otra tienda buscando muebles y otros tipos de cosas

Rápidamente dejamos todo en su sitio y me arrastraron hacia una mesa en el patio de comida dispuestas a interrogarme- ahora si habla! Demando Rose en estado de shock.

No sé de qué hablan -dije tratando de retrasar el momento, pero al parecer eso no pasaría ya que pusieron cada de " si no hablas lo pagaras caro"- que quieren saber- suspire rendida

Porque no lo han hecho- dijo Alice- tú no has querido? O el?- pregunto

Allie no es porque no queramos, es que últimamente no se ha dado la oportunidad- dije queriendo zanjar el tema

Y antes?- pregunto con suspicacia – negué- nunca se ha pasado de los limites- negué otra vez… que no entienden un no? Entonces recordé- o si….

_Flashback_

_Estábamos en el parque sentados bajo un árbol lo más cerca al bosque para que nadie nos viera, hablamos de todo hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, puse una sonrisa traviesa, y él ni lo noto hasta que lo empuje y el cayo de espalda y Salí corriendo para._

_Hey a que vino eso?- pregunto levantándose pero cuando me vio corriendo sonrió y estaba dispuesto a atraparme._

_A ver si me atrapás- le grite y corrí lo más rápido de lo que podía correr con esta falda, me adentre un poco más al bosque cuando de pronto sentí unos brazos agarrándome por la cintura quería gritar hasta que reconocí ese aroma. Me di vuelta para darle un beso en los labios, como siempre era dulce, me hizo retroceder para apoyarme en el tronco de un árbol pero caímos en un pequeño rio. Nos reímos y me ayudo a levantarme, y me volvió a besar, pero el beso se puso más demandante hasta que se separó abruptamente_

_Lo siento, nnn no debí … lo siento me excedí….- dijo totalmente avergonzado- no debí haberme propasado- no me había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que lo había dicho- lo siento debes estar enojada conmigo, entiendo si decide no volver a salir sola conmigo- se sentó en una roca con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos. Lentamente me acerque y tome su rostro entre mis manos, el levanto su mirada y le dije:_

_No tiene por qué ponerte así-me iba a interrumpir así que le puse un dedo entre sus labios para que no hable y continúe- no me había percatado de lo que estaba pasando pero… si me hubiera incomodado o enojado te hubiera detenido- le dije acariciando su mejilla el cerraba los ojos ante el contacto- as que no tiene de que preocuparte….pero no me molestaría que lo volvieras a hacer- le dije sonriendo pícaramente él se sorprendió por mis palabras._

_Ese día fue la primera y última vez que se propaso, pero ganas no le faltaban._

_Fin flashback_

Me esperaría de eso el- dijo Alice- siempre ha sido tan caballeroso Tanya y yo asentíamos de acuerdo.

Bueno esto lo hace más especial…así que… vamos a hacer que Edward se caiga para atrás.-

Después de ese episodio vergonzoso entramos nuevamente a la tienda y esta vez se centraron en mí, todas me habían escogido muchos conjuntos muy reveladores, pero la que se paso fue Alice, cada vez los escogía más pequeños y transparentes y me los hacia modelar para ellas. Había sido muy entretenido hasta que era hora de regresar, nos encontramos con Esme y Carmen a la salida del centro comercial. Estábamos en el aeropuerto comprando los pasajes para regresar cuando Alice pego un grito paralizándonos a todos 2 segundo después sonó el teléfono de Alice.

Chicas los chicos están en una prisión en NY, y el policía los va a retener toda la semana! No podremos hacer las pruebas finales de sus trajes! – volvió a gritar de pronto se quedó en blanco unos segundo y puso una sonrisa de gato- Los chicos lo van a pagar muy caro.- Nos contó de que era, a decir la verdad era muy interesante nos podríamos reír a su costa no?

Volamos directo a NY, y preparamos una entrada que según Alice quedaría increíble, una vez en la comisaria, entramos una de tras de otra, los chicos estaban sentados detrás de las rejas riéndose, hasta que nos vieron. Llegamos hasta el jefe de policía. Alice y Rose tomaron la palabra

Señor venimos por- les dio una mirada enojada- esposos/ niños- el señor se la quedo viendo hasta que comprendió de quien hablamos. Se alejó de nosotras y fue por ellos. 1 minuto después los chicos aparecieron encabezados por Emmett, y todos traían la cabeza agachada

Bueno al ver alguien que les pague la fianza ellos podrán irse ahora- Rose le entrego el dinero, y cada una le jalo la oreja y nos fuimos de ahí.

No les hablamos en ningún momento, estábamos muy molestas y cada vez que intentaban hablarnos les alzábamos la mano para callarlos. Seguimos asi hasta que llegamos a un hotel ya que no había pasaje para esa noche, todo estaba ocupado. Cada una se llevó a su esposo/novio a su habitación para empezar el plan, pero no por ello mi furia se detendría solo crecía. Una vez solos en la habitación explote:

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! Como te atrevés ¡- grite, el solo se encogía en sus hombros asustado- me lo esperaría de Emmett pero no de ti!- me senté al borde de la cama dándole la espalda esperando algún movimiento de el

No fue mi culpa, Emmett nos logró convencer… mira que hasta a Carlisle lo convenció!- dijo se acercó a la cama y me abrazo por detrás- por favor no te enojes- susurro apoyando su mandíbula en mi hombro derecho- te prometo que nunca le volveré a hacer caso a Emm- suspire y el sonrió

No me puedo enojar contigo… pero no te libraras de tu castigo- le sonreí y me levante sin ver su reacción- te espero en el lobby-

Cogí mi bolso y salí al encuentro de las demás que iban saliendo de su habitación también, sonreímos y nos dirigimos al lobby, sentíamos que los chicos nos seguían en silencio. Paramos en las puertas, los miramos y Alice tomo la palabra

Chicos ustedes siempre logran meterse en problemas y nosotras tenemos que sacarlos de aprietos por lo que ahora nos toca a nosotras

Mañana salimos a las 7 am y son las 8pm asi que nos vemos en unas horas- dijo Rose

Que!- dijeron al unísono – a donde van –pregunto Jasper

Vamos a ir a…. un night club para mujeres, se nos ocurrió cuando a Tanya le entregaron un folleto a la venida- dije- no parece mala idea- me encogí de hombros- vamos chicas que se nos hace tarde.- y sin más salimos dejándolos clavados al piso

Emmett P.O.V

Las chicas iban a ir a un night club… mi osita va a ver a otros No NO PUEDE SER voltee y vi a los chicos con sus bocas abiertas… parecían cascanueces … no no es momento para chistes… mi osita, al parecer todos salimos del trance al mismo tiempo y nos miramos

Hay que hacer algo para detener a las chicas!- dijo un Edward furioso, estaba perdiendo la paciencia- no Bella no haría eso- ya estaba desesperado..-NO estoy desesperado solo estoy preocupado por mi Bella- puso su cabeza entre sus manos

Y si las seguimos- pregunte todos se voltearon a verme. Y empezamos a correr hacia la tienda donde venden mapas de la ciudad. Empezamos a correr para poder captar su olor pero no las encontrábamos me pregunto si no podríamos para ver un rato y fui ahí cuando sentí un golpe en mi nuca

Ayyy – me queje- porque lo hiciste-

Para que dejes de pensar ya que por tu culpa-

Lo siento no pensé en que nos meterían a la cárcel

Seguimos buscando por todos los night club pero no se las veía lo peor fue que muchos de esos clubs no solo eran para mujeres algunos de los bailarines se nos pegaban a nosotros esto era muy extraño…

Rosalie P.O.V

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo con nuestro plan, los chicos nos andaban de bar en bar nuestro plan consistía en grabarlos en cada club al que vayan. Alice les había pagado a algunos de los chicos de los clubes para que se le pegue a nuestros chicos. Era tan chistoso ver la cara de mi osito tan desfigurada por la cercanía de los hombres. Nuestra venganza era tener este video para recordarles que no deberían haberlo hecho, y a no subestimarnos porque nos la cobráramos caro.

Edward P.O.V

Las chicas literalmente habían desaparecido cada bar al que entrabamos no las encontrábamos, y los más chistoso/raro es que varios de los strippers se nos acercaban y se nos pegaban, pero más a Emmett y a Jasper. Ya eran pasadas las 3am cuando recibimos un mensaje de Alice que vayamos al hotel. En cuanto recibimos la llamada salimos disparados hacia allá.

Encontramos a las chicas en la puerta paradas esperándonos.

Singanos- entramos a la habitación de ¿Alice?- siéntense - señalo la cama, no sentamos 3 en la cama y el resto en el suelo. Rosalie se paró en frente de nosotros y puso un video, cuando termino nos quedamos en blanco, se nos podía ver a todos en especial a Emmett asustado por tener cerca a los strippers. Y sin más lo paro

Si ustedes se atreven a pensarlo lo van a pagar mucho peor, le pusimos el video a ustedes para que aprendan que a nosotras no se nos engañan, la próxima vez ira al internet- dijo una Bella seria y amenazante esperando una reacción.

Después de ese episodio tan cansado y vergonzoso preparamos nuestras maletas para volver a Forks, seguramente Alice ya tiene preparado todo.

* * *

Tratare de subir rapido el prox cap...pero sera el epilogo, espero pronto subir una nueva historia y espero que sea de su agrado

Tefi :)


	13. Epilogo

**Los personajes pertenecen Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía!**

**Epilogo: El fin?**

Bella P.O.V

Han pasado casi 50 años desde mi primera boda con Edward, todo fue sencillamente increíble. Ahora nos mudaremos por un tiempo a Denali, apenas llegamos nos contaron que nuestra prima Kate se iba a casar por lo que la duende maléfica que tenemos por hermana nos recluto para ayudarla con la organización de la boda. Después de 2 meses de planificación estábamos aquí en la boda a punto de entrar la novia cuando recuerdo mi propia boda...

_Flashback_

_Estaba muy nerviosa, la boda empezaría en unos pocos minutos y no he podido ver nada ya que Alice nos prohibió ver como se acomodarían las cosas, pero nos las dejo escoger. Carlisle seria el quien me entregaría por primera vez donde Edward me estaría esperando. Alice me había ayudado a ponerme el vestido, y junto con Rose me arreglaba el peinado y Tanya me maquillaba. El vestido era blanco strapless, un poco ajustado en el busto y el abdomen pero a partir de la cintura caía suavemente, y en la parte de atrás salía la cola igualmente delicada. También insistieron en que siga la tradición de algo robado: algo prestado: una peineta de diamantes la dio Rose, algo azul: mi ropa interior (orden de Alice) algo nuevo: el vestido algo viejo: el primer collar que me dio Edward hace más de 80 años. Todo estaba inquieto, algunos apurados y otros nerviosos . Las chicas me dieron el visto bueno y salieron para llamar a Carlisle_

_Vamos ya es hora- dijo suavemente Carlisle ofreciéndome su brazo para bajar las escaleras. _

_La boda se llevaría acabó en el patio trasero, todos habían ayudado a Alice para que la boda sea perfecta, aquella que recordaremos siempre por ser la primera. Una vez que bajamos la música empezó a sonar, con las chicas decidimos que cambiaríamos la marcha por una suave melodía de piano. Los nervios aumentaban a medida que nos acercábamos hacia el altar, trataba de ver las decoraciones para distraerme, había flores blancas colgando, dándole un aspecto increíble y de pronto lo vi, estaba ahí parado al otro lado, muy elegante desbordando alegría con esa sonrisa torcida suya, camine con paso más seguro. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca extendió su mano, Carlisle me entrego confiándome a él, cuantas veces soñé con que Charlie fuera quien me entregara, que viera lo feliz que soy con Edward, que sea testigo de todo este amor que siento, lastimosamente no fue así, el destino había tenido otros planes, quizás esta no fuera la boda que soñé por primera vez, pero lo esencial se mantenía. Estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír ni siquiera cuando dijimos nuestros votos o cuando el ministro nos dijo que podíamos besarnos. De seguro Jasper estaría bipolar con toda esta alegría, y tristeza de parte de algunos de los invitados, una que otra ola de celos. Todo fue magnifico, ni una sola cosa fuera de lugar, tendría que agradecerle a Alice. _

_Fin flashback_

Salí de mi ensoñación para ver a todo el mundo aplaudiendo, tanto tiempo me había desconectado? Edward tiro suavemente de mi mano para ir a la pista

Que está pasando por esta cabecita – dijo tomándome entre sus brazos, la música era lenta– te he visto como ida durante la ceremonia –susurro en mi oreja

Recordaba nuestra boda– le dije igualmente abrazándolo mas

Seguimos bailando al compás de la música hasta el fin de esa canción, una vez terminada dijo

Vamos por acá – dijo y me dirigió hasta un lago aparatado de la fiesta, se parecía a nuestro prado, a orillas del lago había flores de colores sobre el verde musgo del césped, y sobre él había una manta, nos tumbamos en ella hasta que le pregunte:

Que hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos enfermado, que hubiera sido nuestra vida- dije mirando a las estrellas

Hubiéramos tenido una vida monótona, como la de nuestros padres- dijo en un débil susurro

Te habría gustado tener esa vida- le pregunte, él se levantó y me puso encima suyo

La verdad no- dijo acariciándome la mejilla, le interrogue con la mirada – porque tarde o tempranos nos hubiera separado la muerte pero considerando que ahora somos inmortales – le encare una ceja, suspiro y continuo- y con el tiempo se hubiera vuelto monótono- nos besamos hasta que me pico la curiosidad y le pregunte

No te importa que hayamos esperado tanto para reencontrarnos-negó con la cabeza

Aunque hayan pasado 80 años más te hubiera esperado, algo en mi me decía que volverías, tal y como me lo prometiste aquella vez que te fuiste de viaje

_Flashback_

_Estábamos comiendo cuando mi padre nos dijo:_

_Nos iremos de vacaciones por 2 semanas- dijo mi padre feliz, no vería a Edward por 2 semanas_

_No!- dije levantándome de la mesa_

_Porque cariño, si tú le pedias a tu padre que nos fuéramos los 3 juntos - dijo mi mama, tenía que inventarme una excusa_

_No es mucho tiempo, digo no podemos dejar la casa mucho tiempo sola- mi padres se lo pensaron por un momento, y creían que tenía razón por lo que solo estaríamos fuera por 1 semana,_

_Dejaría a Edward por 1 semana, podría soportarlo o eso es lo que trato d creer, quedamos que nos veríamos en lo más profundo del parque, como todos los días después de almuerzo_

_Edward no voy a estar por una semana en la ciudad- le dije, espere cuidadosamente para ver su reacción_

_Si lo sabía- que! Practicante le grite en la cara- lo que pasa es que mi padre nos contó que el Jefe Swan se iría por una semana de vacaciones, ya que se había resuelto el problema del licor, por lo que le dieron vacaciones, yo también me iré de vacaciones por lo que no nos veremos en un tiempo no- dijo mirando al cielo, pero de pronto me miro y me cogió la mano- quiero intentar algo –dijo acercándose más – pero si no quiere solo démelo – asentí, puso su mano derecha en mi mejilla izquierda y nos acercó hasta que nuestras narices estaban rozándose- estas bien? – pregunto, si hazlo dije en un débil susurro- y me beso, mi primer beso había sido con Edward, la persona que más quiero, el beso fue dulce, suave, como si no quisiera que se acabase pero teníamos que respirar_

_Gracias- dijo sonriendo ese fue nuestro primer beso, sin miedo, ni restricciones, solo amor_

_Prometés regresar a mí- me pregunto escondiendo su cara en mi cuello_

_Prometo pase lo que pase siempre regresar- le dije, nos separe un poco y esta vez fui yo quien lo beso- nunca te dejaría – sonreí_

_Fin flashback_

Volviste a mí, me lo prometiste no solo por ese viaje, sino cada vez que nos separamos, y esta vez no nos separaremos nunca más- me abrazo

Nunca más- dije y lo bese

Nadie nos volvería a separar nunca, y aunque nos separaran volveríamos a encontrarnos otra vez…

FIN

Gracias a karolay28, marieisahale, the princess of the winds, thequeenredforever, liney2104, karolay28, eddieIlove, isa28, lalimeli, que han dado animo para continuar con la historia, y espero poder subir una nueva historia... nos leemos pronto!

Tefi98 :D


End file.
